Evil Twins (Boss Fight)
The Evil Twins are fought right at the end of Crash Twinsanity as the final bosses of that game. In the boss fight they control the Deathbot. The boss is made up of three phases, in which the player must use Nina, Neo Cortex and Mecha-Bandicoot to destroy the Deathbot. Phase 1 In the first phase the player must control Nina and destroy six blue glowing capsules, which are sitting on top of glass pillars around the arena. The capsules are in three sets of two, and Nina must use her bionic hands to grapple to the top of each pillar, where she can spin and destroy the capsules. Nina must also stay clear of the ants that the mech summons, as well as avoid the Deathbot's fire breath, claw and stomp attacks. Once all six capsules have been destroyed, the Deathbot will return to the center of the stage and phase two will commence. Phase 2 In this phase the player controls Cortex, and must shoot at and destroy the Deathbot's two guns- its machine gun and its shock wave laser gun. The Deathbot will alternate between shooting each gun at you - the machine gun rapid fires bullets at you, while the laser cannon fires a blue laser which makes a shockwave that ripples outwards across the floor. Each gun has two hit points, and once both guns have been destroyed the final part of the boss fight will begin. Phase 3 The player controls the Mecha-Bandicoot (who is being controlled by Crash) in this phase, while the Deathbot is surrounded by a rotating shield with gaps in it. The Deathbot has four hitpoints, and the player must shoot missiles at it through the gaps, while dodging the Deathbot's laser sword attacks. Once the Deathbot has lost all four hitpoints, the boss is defeated. Trivia *This boss fight holds the record for the second most hit points in a Crash game boss fight. In total, the boss has 13 hit points (14 in the PS2 version). * This is the only level in which Mecha Bandicoot is a playable character. Mecha Bandicoot was originally going to be playable at the end of Ocean Commotion (a level cut from the game). *A walking animation for the Deathbot can be seen in a clear gem cutscene. *The player cannot use Mecha-Bandicoot's chainsaw, although once the Deathbot has run out of hitpoints, Mecha-Bandicoot drills into it with the chainsaw and destroys it. *The Evil Twins have a total of seven attacks in the boss fight: stomp, fire breath, Ants, snap claw, machine gun, laser and plasma sword. *There is an easy trick to destroy the Deathbot's guns as Cortex. If Cortex stands under the Deathbot and shoot the guns from underneath, the machine and laser gun attacks cannot reach him. *When playing using PCSX2, it may not be possible to reach the highest grapple hook in Phase one of the level when using a higher level speedhack setting. Gallery Crash Twinsanity - Final Boss The Evil Twins Crash Twinsanity Boss Fight The Evil Twins Eviltwinsfight1.jpg|Nina's part of the fight Eviltwinsfight2.jpg|Cortex's part of the fight Eviltwinsfight3.jpg|Mecha Bandicoot's part of the fight Crash Twinsanity 17 - Play Time Is Over Category:Boss Fights Category:Crash Twinsanity